


ISO Future Husband

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon, Future, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Time for the 12th Annual Liberty Ride.  Molly wants help finding a new boyfriend/future husband and needs Justin's help. Justin has an idea. What happens when the men react to Justin? How will Brian react? Told from Justin's POV.





	ISO Future Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Comments (good and bad) are greatly appreciated!  


* * *

"Justin, Justin. Pick up. I know you are there. You can't hide from me. Justin, come on. I know you are home. Ok, fine. Be that way. Call me back as soon as you can." 

It's Molly again leaving a message on the answering machine. She's been like this for the past two weeks. I don't know what it is with her. It's not that I'm exactly avoiding her calls…well, that’s exactly what I was doing. But it's more that I'm avoiding the emotional drain she's been to me lately. She's left a dozen messages on my voice mail. Maybe she thinks that by leaving it on the home answering machine, Brian will make me call her back. But if I know Brian; he won't let anything get in the way of our limited time together. Brian and I have barely seen each other during the past month. When I zig, he zags and when I zag, he zigs. If only we could just zig and zag together, everyone would be happier. 

******************************************************************

After the whole wedding fiasco, I took off to New York. I only lasted in New York for two years. Yes, it was the absolute most wonderful experience of my life, but it was also the worst because I wasn't able to share it with Brian. During the first few months that I was in New York, Brian and I tried talking everyday. When that became difficult, we resorted to e-mail. Our e-mails became our conversations. But they were long and drawn out; one sentence here, then I would respond with a sentence or two. It would take us days to have what would have been a five-minute phone conversation. But I was busy. Busy painting, busy meeting other artists, busy trying to get my name anywhere people would take it. And then I just wanted to go home. 

One day after six months in New York, I got on a bus to Pittsburgh and surprised Brian. When it was time for me to leave Brian had to pry me off him. I knew that I really didn't want to go back to New York. I could paint anywhere, right? Brian and I fought about it for weeks. In the end, we decided I would stay for a total of two years with Brian visiting as much as he was able and then I could come home. 

*******************************************************************

So here we are, eleven years later, Brian and I are physically living in the same house but in the past year haven't had time to really sit down and relax together. Don't get me wrong, the sex is great and fulfilling but most of the time too quick and we are asleep too soon. Kinnetik is doing fantastic. Brian has clients all over the world. He has clients in London, Paris, Sydney, Tel-Aviv, and Tokyo. There were times when I was in the same European city as Brian for art related adventures, which would sometimes be our only time together that month; a quickie in the international corridor of Charles de Gaulle Airport or at London’s Heathrow. Occasionally we would have more than a few hours during a layover and we would have lunch in a cafe or walk around that city for a little while together. Otherwise, we would have to wait until our schedules collided again in Pittsburgh, which they are now for the next few months. Neither of us have any plans that would take us out of the country. 

The 12th Annual Liberty Ride was quickly approaching and training time was quickly diminishing. There was less than three weeks until Liberty Ride took off to support the Vic Grassi House. Over the years Brian and I have participated in a number of the rides together. Other years, Brian has done the ride without me as I have done the ride without him. But we try to train as much as our schedules allow. We each have our own cycle trainer, a contraption to turn your bicycle into a stationary bike, but prefer spin class at the gym. Years ago someone came out with a DVD that was a simulation of a bike ride. I watch it sometimes when I'm home on the trainer, but I much prefer the real outdoors instead of watching the road and trees go by on the computer screen. When it's raining or snowing and you want to ride, what other choice do you have? 

Which brings me back to the phone call from Molly. What am I going to do with my darling sister, Molly? The first phone call I got from her regarding this current situation was quite calm, for her anyway. 

*******************************************************************

"Hey, Jus, how's everything going?" 

"Right now everything is wonderful except that I don't get to see Brian as much as I would like." 

"Oh, sorry to hear that." 

"Yeah, but you do what you got to do. How are things on the boyfriend search?" 

"Don't you know any straight, single guys for me?" 

Well if that wasn't getting straight and I mean straight to the point, I don't know what is. The question caught me off guard. Why did she think I would know straight single men. Most of the people I know are either gay men or straight women. And I'm sure the straight women wouldn't want to share their single male friends with my sister. The pickings were already slim as it was. 

"No, probably not." 

"Oh, come on please. I really need your help. You know what a jackass my last boyfriend was and I haven't been on a decent date in a long time. You have to know someone." 

***************************************************************

"Hey, Molly, it's your favorite brother." I finally decided to stop avoiding her and call back. 

"It's about time you called me back. You haven't returned any of my calls in the last few days." 

"I've been extremely busy and barely have had a moment to think about myself or Brian, let alone your request." 

"But, Justin, you've had two weeks to think about it. Isn't there anyone you can think of? I know you have tons and tons of friends. You don't want your only sister to be an old maid, do you? What about little nephews and nieces? Don't you want th-" 

"Mollusk, take a breath. Relax. I'll think of someone. Don't worry."

_A few days later…_

"Brian, are you ready yet?" I yelled up the stairs to Brian. It's usually him waiting for me, but this time I was ready to go. We were meeting some friends for a training ride this morning, thirty hilly miles in a group of about ten. 

"I'll be ready in a minute. I can't find my Armani jersey," Brian yelled back. 

"That's because you don't have an Armani jersey!" I can't imagine the day when Armani or Gucci come out with a cycling line. Cycling would become the new sport for queers. That would really change the dynamics of the Tour de France. Maybe Brian could propose a new clothing line to them as part of their next campaign, I thought, chuckling to myself. 

Thirty minutes later we are in the parking lot of the elementary school, our starting point, waiting for the last of the group members to show up. This week's group leader told us 7:30 a.m. sharp. That's what time we were starting. Everyone was ready to go, except the last two people who had yet to show up. 

"Five more minutes then we are leaving no matter what," the ride leader called out. 

As I looked around at the other riders who were on time, I realized I probably did know a few straight guys and a plan started to form in my mind. At the 1st Annual Liberty Ride there were 250 fruits as Debbie liked to refer to the inaugural riders. Over the years more and more people have joined the little bike ride. From friends, family members, people who want to support the cause, and people who just like to ride. Last year ride had close to 3,000 participants. 

"What are you smiling at?" Brian asked me. 

"Oh nothing. Just your ass in those tight bike shorts and what I want to do to you later." 

"Uh huh, I know your thinking about something else. You’ve got that devious look in your eye." 

"Really, that's what I was thinking about." I know I have to work on being more convincing. Brian can read me all too well. 

During the next few training rides that Brian and I were able to go on, my plan became more and more clear. I knew exactly what I was going to do to help Molly. I gave her a call to let her know the plan. 

"Molly, I think I came up with an idea to help you find a future husband." 

"Oh, yeah?" 

"Yup, I think it's a pretty darn good one too." 

"Well, don't hold out on me. I can't wait to hear what it is." 

_Morning of the 12th Annual Liberty Ride_

"Justin, what is that ridiculous thing you have attached to your jersey?" Brian asked me as we were getting dressed for the first day of the Liberty Ride. 

"My ride number. Number zero one seven three,” I tried to say as sweetly as I could. 

"No, twat. The other large piece of paper attached to your jersey." 

As innocently as I could, "Oh, that. Just something I'm doing to help Molly." 

"Umm hum. Nothing that's going to get you in trouble, I hope." 

"Not at all, she is one hundred percent behind my idea." 

"As long as you say so." 

My brilliant idea was about to go into action. With Molly's approval, of course, I created a poster to attach to the back of my jersey. In bold letters across the top it says “ISO Future Husband” then directly under it, it says “For My Sister Molly” with her picture under that. Then on the bottom it says, “Supporting TWO Good Causes.” This will be sure to attract potential men for my sister. Famous last words, right? And it is two good causes. The Vic Grassi House helps adults and youths with AIDS and finding Molly a husband. One is just for the greater good of society. 

"Whoo, whoo!" 

"What a nice brother." 

Those were the first of the comments I heard regarding the sign I was wearing. I could feel Brian rolling his eyes. He wasn't the happiest about this whole thing but what could he do? I was trying to find a husband for Molly. At least I could assume they would be halfway decent people. Who else bike rides three hundred and fifty miles and raises a minimum of five hundred dollars? I guess the price isn't too bad for an "all-inclusive vacation"; food, lodging, and entertainment for four days. 

"Hey, cute stuff, you can be my wife!" called out another biker. Well, not all the comments were pleasant. Obviously. Well, beside the fact that that's guy's probably gay, he didn't sound like a good potential candidate for my sister anyway. 

Throughout the day more and more comments were thrown at me about the sign. Some good, some bad, but for the most part they were all encouraging. It gave me hope. Thirty-seven miles left to go today. 

I can tell Brian was getting annoyed. At some points during the ride, he rode ahead of me. I think he was trying to block out the obnoxious comments. I heard him laugh out loud at some of the comments people made. Overall, he stayed much calmer that I thought he would, who knows what he was really feeling. At least he didn't tell me to take the sign off yet. Molly would kick his ass. Maybe that's the only reason why. 

The next day's ride went much better until the first rest stop at mile 22. Then the comments started again. 

"Hey sweet thang, come back to my place tonight." 

"Fuck off," Brian said to the guy in response. I gave a kind of half smile to the guy. I know how queers can be. They feel that any guy is there's for the taking. I was just trying to have some fun too. 

The rest of the day Brian didn't even ride with me. He waited for me at the rest stops and we left the rest stops together but he wouldn't ride next to me. Every time I would catch up to him on the bike, he would go faster again. I knew I wouldn't be able to ride at that pace all day. Too many miles left to go and my legs would be too tired to ride the next day. The key to long distance riding is that your legs should never be tired. If they get to tired, you are spinning in too high a gear. The speed isn't that important since it's not a race but I like to try and spin between 85 and 90 RPMs. I like to think that I am in very good shape but Brian's legs are longer and he's much more muscular than I am and can handle it better. Some people are just naturally athletic; I wasn't born that lucky. 

When Brian and I started doing the Liberty Ride we camped out [in a tent] with the rest of the group. It think it was when Brian turned 39 he said, "I'm too rich for this shit. It's time we stayed in a hotel with real beds instead of on the ground." What he was really saying was that he was too old, too uncomfortable, and didn't want to carry camping gear with him anymore on the ride, but didn't want to admit it. The fact that we are staying in a hotel now worked very well for me because Brian and I had our first fight about the sign. Now the other people involved in the Liberty Ride wouldn’t have to hear all of our dirty laundry. 

"I don't want you to wear the sign for Molly tomorrow." 

"What? Why not?" I asked, shocked that he would say such a thing. 

"I'm tired of hearing the lame comments from those nelly queens." 

"Come on, Brian, it's all in fun." I knew what he was trying to do. Brian was jealous of all the attention I was getting but didn't want to show it. Always making excuses for how he really feels instead of just being straightforward. I guess Brian can't do "straight." Good for my dick, but bad for my brain. "Don't always be so serious about things." 

"Who's being serious? I was just telling you that hearing those comments – well, any comments – all day long is getting really old." "Why don’t you just say how you really feel? You are jealous." 

"Ha!" 

"It's not like you are one hundred percent faithful anyway. I'm not even doing anything with any of these guys." 

"Justin, I always told you there are no locks on our doors." 

"Then why are you being like this? Just let me wear the fucking sign!" 

And with that, we both stalked off in different directions. If I knew it was going to be this much trouble, I might have consulted Brian first. He being an ad man would know how to best market my sister. But I wanted to do this myself. I didn't need Brian's help. Molly asked for my help and I was going to do it. Two days left to go on the Liberty Ride. I'm sure I haven't seen all the riders yet. There have to be some decent guys on this trip somewhere. Someone eventually will see the sign and appreciate it. 

The third day of the ride Brian wasn't acting himself. We still weren't talking. Of course we fucked last night, with the usual moans and grunts, but no make up sex. Brian couldn’t pass up an opportunity when we were both available and horny. But this morning, every time I attempted conversation, he just rode faster. I figured he just needed some time to cool off then everything would be back to normal. 

However, today he wasn't acting the way he normally does when he angry with me. He was openly flirting with other bikers. Don't get me wrong. I know Brian needs to get his needs met occasionally by someone other than me, but Brian doesn't flirt. I have never in my life seen him do that. If he's trying to make me jealous, I guess I am a little bit. But I know he's doing it to get back at me. I'm trying not to let it bother me. Flirting isn't Brian's strong suit and he looks ridiculous doing it. If it were fucking, Brian would be a pro, but flirting, definitely not his thing. 

I remember the days when he said "they come to me, I don't chase them." Most of the time that's still true. When Brian goes out, he rarely has to try. Guys in their late twenties still try to make passes at him. Maybe they think he's super rich and he'll be their sugar daddy. He is rich, of course, but all Brian wants is one time anonymous sex so it doesn't matter what they think. 

That night Brian and I still weren't talking. I knew that apologizing was the best thing I could do. 

"Brian, I'm really sorry about last night and –" I started to say. 

"Sorry's bullshit and you know it." 

"Look. Maybe I should have asked you first about the sign thing." Brian didn't look like he was listening but I was going to keep on talking. "I know you can hear me even if you are pretending not to. Molly wanted my help and I wanted to help her. Maybe you would have had a better idea on how to best advertise since it is your area of expertise. But I thought I could do this on my own. I didn't think how this would affect you." 

“It didn’t affect me and it doesn’t now. It’s not about you wearing the sign, Justin, it’s about…” And then a little more quietly Brian finished, “It’s about this being _our_ time together.” 

"Now who's bullshitting?" Brian looked up surprised but I continued. "I won't wear the sign tomorrow." 

Brian finally spoke after a few moments of silence. "Don't do anything on my account." 

"I'm not. I'm not wearing the sign tomorrow because I don't want to." 

"Fine." 

"Fine." 

Well, I guess that was all the make-up we were going to be doing that night. 

"Brian?" I asked a little hesitantly when we were settled into bed for the evening. 

"What?" 

"I'd really like for us to ride together during our last day of the ride. It would mean a lot to me." 

"Fine." 

And not another word came out of Brian the rest of the night. 

The last day of the ride felt very mechanical. I'd like to blame it on being tired. We rode three hundred miles over the past three days. Only fifty miles to ride today. But I knew the real reason. Brian and I were both still mad at each other and were pretending not to be. 

As we approached the first rest stop of the day, "Brian, would you mind if we blow pass this rest stop? I have enough water to make it to the next one and I don't feel like stopping." 

"Sure, but there's something else I'd rather blow." And after that comment, Brian was back to his normal banter and things were good between us for a few miles until… 

"Where's your sign?" I heard someone say as he rode along next to me. 

I didn't want to lose Brian again so I tried to get rid of him as quickly as possible. "I already found someone for my sister," I told him matter-of-factly. 

"Oh, that's cool." And then he was gone. 

Brian seemed happy that I was able to divert that guy though he didn't seem too threatening. But I guess you never can tell. 

Then a few miles later I thought I heard someone say, "What’s your sign?" 

"Excuse me?" I asked the guy. 

"I said, where's your sign?" 

"Oh, I didn't feel like wearing it today," deciding that I was just going to tell the truth, well, partly. 

"Well, um, I, um, I liked your sign." 

"Fuck this," I heard Brian mutter under his breath. 

"Oh, good. Well as long as it's not because you found someone." 

"Thank you but I already have my someone." 

"What? Oh, no, I mean for your sister." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just that everyone's been hitting on me so I just assumed." 

"It's no problem. I'd like to meet your sister, especially if she's anything like you." 

"Huh?" I asked, looking a little confused. 

"I mean, shit. I mean if she's nice and funny and –" 

"I know what you mean. We'll talk at the end of the ride. I think there's only 10 miles left to go." 

"Thanks, and it was nice to meet you –" 

"Justin Taylor." I filled in for him. "It's nice to meet you, Justin. I'm Noah Cooper." 

He seemed like a decent guy, maybe a little too shy or nervous for my taste, but who am I to judge? It's hard to tell what he looks like with his helmet and sunglasses on but he looks cute enough and has a nice voice. 

"So, I finally see you got what you came for," Brain said to me at the end of the ride. 

"That's not all I came for. The Vic Grassi House is important to me too." 

"Now maybe Molly will leave us alone," Brian added, laughing. 

"Us? It was me who she wouldn't stop calling." 

It was the end of the ride. There was a celebration barbeque for all the riders. Brian and I were exhausted and couldn't wait to get back home so we could sleep in our own beds. Since Brian and I had been fighting we didn't get to have as much sex over the last few days as I would have liked. Though I'm not sure how much I would have been able to handle. My ass was a little sore as it was from sitting on the saddle for four days. Having a dick up my ass may have been more painful than pleasurable at this time. But because we were fighting for parts of the ride, we didn't give each other as many blowjobs as I would have imagined. I'm not used to being so deprived when Brian's around but now things were back to normal between us our sex life will be back to normal as well. 

"Justin!" Noah said as he ran up to me breathlessly. "I'm so glad I caught you before you left." 

"Hey, Noah. Congratulations on finishing the ride." 

"You too. I wanted to talk to you about Molly. I am serious about meeting her. I was looking all over for you. I wasn't sure I would recognize you. Everyone looks the same when they have their helmet and sunglasses on." 

"I know what you mean. I was looking for you as well." I reached in my bag and pulled out some paper and a pen. "Here's Molly's number. Good luck and be nice. I'll definitely hear about it if you aren’t." 

"I will. Don't worry. It was nice to meet you again." 

Now I could have Brian all to myself. We loaded up the bikes and got in the Range Rover. I reached over to Brian, who had settled himself in the driver seat, and started rubbing my hand up his leg. As he pulled out of the parking space and I was sure no one around could see through the slightly tinted windows I leaned over and started kissing up Brian's leg to his groin. I would have unzipped his pants but he was still wearing the bike shorts. 

"Hey, can't you wait until we get to Britin to do that?" 

"Where's your sense of adventure? Let's go to the loft tonight; it's closer." And I gave Brian my best sunshine smile. 

THE END


End file.
